


【JOY3】松阳宅躁动日常

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Kudos: 5





	【JOY3】松阳宅躁动日常

关于桂时不时的无理要求

“银时，我今天发现了一个好东西哦。”桂走进房间，宣布，“啊，高杉也在啊。”

银时和高杉握着游戏手柄，抬头看他。

桂从书包里抽出一本书：“锵锵！最新的人妻——“

银时和高杉冷漠的扭回头，继续打游戏。

“喂，你们两个这是什么反应！”桂说，“说起来今天正好大家都有时间，我们一起来看吧——”

“不要。”银时冷漠。

“不要。”高杉冷漠。

“好了不要玩了。”桂站起身，走向游戏机。

“别捣乱啊！”银时眼疾手快的抬起手拉住桂，“我们两个好不容易才打到boss这里啊！”

“整天玩游戏有什么意思。”桂叹了口气，盘腿坐下，“那就等你们打完吧。”

“拉着别人看这种书的人没资格这么说吧！”银时松了一口气，坐了回去，“而且一起看怎么看？还要一起lu不成？”

桂震惊的看着银时：“你怎么能说出如此没有廉耻的话！”

“你那是什么表情啊！”银时抓狂，“书不是你带过来的吗！而且你看这种书就是看看吗！”

“当然不是。”桂奇怪的看着他，“银时，如果你那方面有问题——”

银时冷漠的扭头看高杉：“能暂停一下吗，我有点想揍这家伙一顿。”

“不能。”高杉看着屏幕，手速飞快，语气冷漠。

“好了银时，不要打扰高杉了，他这种中二晚期患者都晚熟——”桂总结。

高杉放下手柄。

“啊啊啊高杉别打架啊！把boss打完啊我一个人支撑不住！”银时大叫。

“对啊高杉！”桂抬起手把人妻杂志挡在面前，“我们要love and peace！”

银时艰难的一个人单挑着boss，高杉和桂在旁边打成一团，最后滚到了游戏机旁边，一脚踹到了电源键上。

银时：……

“正好啊！”银时也跳了起来，加入了战局。

片刻，三个人都冷静了下来，整理着衣服，气喘吁吁的重新坐回了地上。

桂拍了拍手：“好了，现在我们可以开始看书了。”

银时扶着额，绝望道：“这个梗还没有过吗……”

桂的一根筋太可怕了。

高杉嫌弃的用看垃圾的眼神看着桂，忍无可忍的冷漠开口：“我不喜欢人妻。”

“啊？”桂震惊的抬头。

“喂，这家伙的表情很让人火大啊。”银时嘴角抽抽，“话说你是以为这个世界上的人都喜欢人妻吗。你生活在一个什么世界里啊。”

“不……应该也有N〇R吧……”桂双眼放空的说，“但是我还以为高杉这家伙不会喜欢这种事情呢。”

“好了，总之不管是人妻还是N〇R，我都没有兴趣。”银时看到桂的注意力被转移了，松了口气，“我们再开一局游戏吧。”

“好吧……”桂放弃的叹了口气，站起身从书包里又抽出三本书，“这里面总有你们喜欢的吧。”

御姐，猫耳，S〇特辑。

银时：……

高杉：……

“等等，假发，你不是只喜欢人妻吗。”银时嘴角抽抽。

“不，非要说的话我是喜欢N〇R的那种。”桂回答。

“这个怎么都好。”银时说，“关键问题是你为什么还有这些啊。你的人设也太不稳定了吧。”

“哈哈哈，银时，太天真了。”桂抱手笑起来，“这是我早就遇到了你们会有这些说辞准备的。怎么样，还是诚实的说吧，你们还是会选择这个——”

他重新拿起手里最初的书。

银时给高杉使眼色。

——怎么办啊，假发这家伙一根筋的毛病又犯了，今天我还想把这个游戏打完呢。

高杉沉默了片刻，冷静开口：“死心吧，我喜欢男人。”

银时：……

妈的，还是高杉狠。

桂抱手沉思了片刻：“这样啊……那就没办法了。”

不不不难道你不应该对这个新闻表示些什么吗！

银时嘴角抽了抽：“就是这样，我碰巧也喜欢男人，所以鉴赏会是开不成了，打游戏吧。你要来吗？”

桂目光狐疑的打量着两个人。

银时和高杉一脸镇定。

“算了。”桂判断他们没有说谎，叹了一口气，“这我还真是没想到。”

银时和高杉松了口气。

“既然二比一。”桂扭头拿出电脑，“那只能我牺牲一下，陪你们两个看G〇了。”

银时嘴角抽搐，跳起来按住桂要开机的手：“不不不，假发，这个就算了，真的不用你牺牲这么多。”

“啊。”连高杉也开口了，“这种事情不是随随便便就能适应的吧，不要勉强自己啊假发。”

“不是假发是桂。”桂说，“正好我这段时间也对走另一个洞比较有兴趣，说不定能够得到什么灵感。”

“你到底每天都在想什么啊！”银时抓狂，“得不到什么灵感的啊！除了被辣眼睛得不到什么灵感的啊你醒醒假发！”

“对啊。”高杉拿起旁边的杂志，“我们两个本来就没关系，你想看的话，还是这本人妻怎么样？”

“你把我看成什么人了！”桂说，“我像是那种为了一己私欲就忽视朋友感受的人吗？”

“那就让我们玩游戏啊！”银时抓狂，“都说了不用了啊！”

“闭嘴，银时！”桂说，“不要小看我！”

两个人抓着笔记本电脑僵持不下，高杉嘴角抽搐，被闹得头疼，站起身：“我突然想起来有作业没写，你们两个先看……”

银时抬手猛地抓住高杉的脚，一边也迅速站起身：“啊，说起来我也有作业没写——”

“今天才星期六吧。”桂说，“着什么急？”

“不，那个什么，就是突然想起来。”银时嘴角抽了抽。

“那你们两个先去写。”桂盘腿坐下开电脑，“我先准备好。你们两个喜欢看什么类型的？我对这方面不太了解。”

银时：……

高杉：……

高杉妥协的走回来坐下：“普通的就行，尽快看完吧。”

桂抬头看向高杉：“这种事情怎么能尽快呢。莫非你……”

“不管你想说什么，现在给我闭嘴。”高杉冷漠。

桂权衡了一下，还是乖巧的闭嘴，抬手输入PH网址，打开标签。

银时嘴角抽搐，只好也跟着坐下：“话说你既然这么熟为什么还要买杂志啊……”

“杂志是情怀。”桂正经的说，“不能陷入低级趣味。”

“不，我们已经在底层了吧。”银时嘴角抽搐的坐下，看了一眼，抬起手一指，“就这个吧。”

与此同时，高杉也开口，指向另外一个：“这个。”

银时和高杉同时抬头，看向对方。

银时沉默了片刻：“……高杉君你喜欢这个类型的？”

先不说类型，这个cosplay的银发，感觉有点别扭。

“……你喜欢这个类型的？”高杉反问，“看不出来你这么M啊。”

选的口味这么鬼畜冷峻。

桂打圆场：“算了，中和一下，选这个吧。”

“哪里中和了。”银时吐槽，“这还不是N〇R吗。还有什么叫我M，高杉君你这个品味就好到哪里去吗？”

“哈？我刚才可没有想要嘲笑你的意思。”高杉冷漠，“是你自己心虚想多了吧？”

“哈？什么叫我心虚？”银时说，“银桑我在这种事情上可没有那么幼稚，只有中二病小鬼才会觉得S〇之间有高下之分。我只不过是在实事求是而已。”

高杉额角跳出青筋：“哈？你才幼稚吧？你其实很期待吧？”

“哈？是你刚才先回来的吧？你其实才很期待吧你个傲娇。”银时反驳。

“谁是傲娇啊！”高杉反驳。

“都别吵了。”桂说，“所以说就选这个——”

“所以都说了我们对N〇R没有兴趣啊！”银时抓狂。

“没有兴趣怎么样？”高杉冷笑，“小鬼才会有这种想法，真正成熟的人是能够在不同类型里找到的兴趣点的。”

“虽然这么说，你只是想掩盖自己不成熟的癖好吧？”银时冷笑，“银桑我可是问心无愧坚持自己的想法，堂堂正正。”

“……我们在这里讨论这个有什么堂堂正正的。”高杉嘴角抽了抽，“但是我是不会退让的。”

“我也是不会让步的。”银时坚持。

“总会有能够满足我们三个人癖好的吧。话说这么看着真是不方便啊。”桂站起身，抬手连接了大屏幕，“再找找，肯定能找到。”

“为什么会发展成这样啊！”银时嘴角抽抽，“但是我和这家伙真的没有共同语言。”

“所以说你幼稚。”高杉反驳。

“好了好了，看看还有什么。”桂重新坐下，三个人围着屏幕选了起来。

一个小时后。

松阳从外面回来，上楼，就听到银时房间里吵闹的声音。

“这个吧！”

“不，这个。……话说这个真的可以啊。”

“这就是你见识少了。……话说真的可以吗。”

“哈？我又没说我没见过。……不过的确，真的可以吗？”

“所以说你们两个别吵了。……打开看看就知道了。”

“……还是算了吧。上一个打开的我现在还没缓过来。”

“呵呵，果然就是幼稚，承受能力这么低。”

“哈？看就看，要不然看这个吧，一看高杉君就接受不了。”

“……不，这个怎么看都有点过了吧。……不过真的可以吗？”

“谁说我接受不了了？是你见识少而已。”

松阳露出一个无奈的笑容，知道这几个又在游戏的事情上吵了起来。他下楼切了个西瓜，端着上楼，敲了敲门推开。

坐在地上的三个人僵硬的抬起头。

松阳微笑的扭头，就看到大屏幕上一片马赛克，四个男人以一种古怪的姿势纠缠着，整体画面更是难以言表。

松阳微笑不变：“啊啦，打扰了。原来你们是这个兴趣啊，真是意外。”

银时：……

高杉：……

桂：……

“……不，老师，听我们解释，真的。”

关于家里的工〇书

银时推开桂的门，不满的开口：“上回都说了吧，书柜龙珠后面的位置是我的。”

“龙珠那么多，你之前也没有用完吧。”桂抬起头反驳，“我用三分之一的地方怎么了。”

“不好。”银时说，“你就不能放到幽游白书后面吗。”

“那个老师有时候会复习。”桂说，“容易被发现。”

“话说都怪高杉那家伙把海贼王后面的位置占了。”银时说，“老师不看少年漫的。”

桂想了想，站起身：“算了，我去和高杉说一说，看他能不能把海贼王后面的位置腾一点给我。”

两个人敲开了高杉的门。

桂开门见山：“高杉，海贼王后面的位置借我用一部分。”

“哈？”高杉莫名其妙的抬头，“不是还有龙珠后面的地方吗。”

“那个我要用啊。”银时说，“最近出了新的合辑。”

“你自己不是说买书没意思吗。”高杉反驳，“自己上网去看吧。”

“这个网上没有。”银时坚持，“而且不是还有死神后面的位置吗，你们两个移一下。”

“死神信女有时候会看，被发现就真的没命了。”高杉反驳，“总之海贼王后面那部分是我的，没商量。”

“你其实平常不太买这种东西吧？”桂反驳，“有一半都是空的。”

“话说……”银时突然想到什么一样似的，“老师昨天好像说过要查一查龙珠的一个东西。”

“啊，因为最近有周年活动啊。”桂警惕的看着银时，“你别说你要移。”

“不能不移吧。”银时扭过头，“喂，高杉，海贼王后面的位置也借我用用。”

“都说了不行。”高杉不耐烦的说，“我在学习呢，你们两个自己想其他的办法。”

“哈？别找借口了。”银时说，“假发说得对，你都没有放满。”

“谁像你们那么思〇。”高杉被一道题弄得晕头转向，不想和他们纠缠，“空的地方你们可以用，但是说好了，不许侵占我已有的地方。”

几个人争吵了片刻，终于达成了一个一致，各自回到了房间。

第二天。

松阳洗完澡走出来，打开电视，扭头，就看到胧正站在书架前面。

“胧想看漫画？”松阳说，“真是罕见。”

“我也不是不看。”胧说，“而且……”

松阳走过来，胧犹豫了一下，把书放回去的速度还是慢了一步。

“海贼王？我还以为你已经不看少年漫了。”松阳问。

“周年活动想复习一下啊。”胧回答。

松阳抬头，一愣。

海贼王后面摆着十几本工〇漫。

这倒也无所谓，只不过就是这些漫画摆的有点太过整齐，还在书架的背板超出海贼王书脊的地方贴上了纸条，上面标注了名字“高杉”“坂田““桂”。

松阳：……

胧：……

这三个脑子又掉线了吗。

胧沉默的把拿出来的海贼王归位，但是背板上写名字的纸条还是很明显。

松阳沉默了片刻，扭头看向胧：“啊，这卷的情节很有意思。”

“老师也知道？”胧问。

“嗯。我有时候会看，不知道银时他们为什么以为我不看少年漫。”松阳微笑着回答。

胧：……

老师您高兴就好。

当然了，虽然这种事情时有发生，胧一直觉得这些事情和他是没关系的。

直到后来的有一天，他去准备东西的时候，打开柜子，发现柜子里的润滑剂什么的各种盒子多了一些，排列的很整齐，上面还贴了名字。

还帮他把名字写上了。

就很贴心。

胧：……

所以说你们之间到底发生了什么。

关于师母的问题

高杉、银时、和桂三个人严肃的坐在客厅里，面前摆着一张纸。

“你们两个到底发什么疯。”过了片刻，高杉看着面前那个“关于最近老师感情异常动向讨论暨作战会议”的纸，冷漠开口。

“你最近没有觉得有什么地方不对吗。”桂严肃的说。

这回银时罕见的没有吐槽桂，同样严肃的抱着手：“尤其是老师和某个人的关系。”

高杉沉默了片刻，冷静的说：“老师的感情问题我们不好插手。”

银时冷静的说：“我前两天看到老师和胧在厨房里亲上了。”

高杉沉默片刻：“……我们讨论些什么。”

“就像你说的，老师的感情我们不好插手，所以也不能太过阻挠。”桂抬起手敲了敲桌子，“我们只能力所能及的提示。”

银时终于忍无可忍，一拍桌子站了起来：“那个阴沉的家伙有什么好的啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

高杉仍然很镇定：“我最近在实验室比较方便，要不然我带一些氰化物回来。”

桂：……

“……不是说这个。”

“那要说什么！”银时拍着桌子，“难道看着老师和那个家伙亲亲我我吗！难道你们想管那家伙叫师娘吗！话说老师和胧谁上谁下啊不管哪个都很奇怪啊啊啊啊啊——”

桂沉默片刻：“高杉，需要我帮忙吗。”

“应该是老师上吧。”高杉的重点微妙的跑偏了。

“啊？啊，也是。”银时坐下，“我也是这么想的。”

“也不一定。”桂说，“你们也知道老师有时候有点脱线，做事情不合常理。”

“但是老师的确是个S吧，上回没收我杂志的时候他说漏嘴了。”银时吐槽，“胧那家伙你们也知道。”

“这倒是。”桂说，“上回收快递你拆错了，不是拆出来了个鞭子吗。”

之后艰难的给包回去，蒙混过关了。

三个人沉默片刻，都不知道想到了什么，脸色有点古怪。

银时缓缓开口：“……算了，还是别说这个了。回到氰化物的问题上。”

正说着，不远处厨房的门被拉开。

三个人抬头，就看到胧端着一个盘子走了出来。

银时：……

高杉：……

桂：……

尴尬的沉默中，银时坚强的开口：“你什么时候在那里的。”

“当然是你们几个回来的时候我就在了。”胧说，“你们似乎太激动了，没听见我这边的声音。”

毕竟银时不知道为什么在哀嚎。

不知道为什么。

“哦。”银时沉默。

过了片刻，桂又开口，指着盘子：“……这是？”

“新烤的苹果派，老师和信女的部分我已经留了，这是你们的。”胧冷漠的说，“放心，没下毒。”

银时：……

高杉：……

桂：……

“……您大人不记小人过，不要和老师说。”

关于经验谈

“所以说，和男人到底是什么感觉。”

桂、高杉、和银时三个人围坐在桌子旁边写作业，在一片寂静中，桂放下笔，突然开口。

银时嘴角抽了抽：“……你又犯病了吗假发。”

“不是假发是桂。”桂说，“你和高杉之前说喜欢男人，其实不是开玩笑吧。”

“和你没关吧。”银时懒洋洋的说，算是默认了。

高杉没反驳。

“我就说，世界上怎么可能有人不喜欢人妻。”桂仿佛大大的松了口气，解决了一个谜团。

“不，这个问题可以再讨论。”银时嘴角抽了抽，“闭嘴，我作业还没写完呢。”

“就是好奇。”桂说，“后面真的有感觉？”

“你自己试一试不就行了。”高杉嘲讽。

“想先问问。”桂说，“银时上回试试不是没弄好挺惨烈的吗，对了之后你成功了吗？”

银时啪的扔下笔，满脸通红：“你为什么会知道啊！不，不是！我没有弄！”

高杉：……

桂：……

桂嘴角抽了抽：“不是，你那两天走路都有点瘸。”

“都说了是脚崴了！”银时抓狂。

“但是我当时路过浴室了。”桂说。

“妈的原来当时在外面吓了我一跳手抖了的是你吗！”银时跳起来，“你还有脸说！”

高杉：……

“……你们两个要打架换个地方。”

“闭嘴啊！”银时扭头，“别以为我不知道你也试过。”

“污蔑。”高杉冷笑，“别给我说什么乱七八糟的推理。”

“你们两个都是0吗？”桂好奇的问。

“不是。”银时冷漠。

“不是。”高杉冷漠。

“所以说到底什么感觉？”话题又回来了。

“都说了，要想知道自己试呗。”银时冷笑，“当然我也不介意帮你一把——就是不知道力道能不能掌握好了。”

桂震惊：“银时你居然是这么看我——”

“不是！”银时抓狂，“你别污蔑我！”

“这说明你眼光好，怎么能是污蔑你！”桂愤怒。

“我就是看上高杉也不会看上你的！”银时愤怒。

高杉动作顿了顿：“……别把我牵扯进来。”

微妙的有点不爽。

“高杉你呢？”桂扭头，“你没有喜欢的人？”

高杉烦躁：“哈？都说了你们两个要吵去外面吵。对了，不如现在就去试试怎么样？浴室就在外面，我不介意。”

“你别一副置身事外的样子。”银时冷笑，“我一直想说，你能不能换个时间洗澡，要不然就别再洗澡的时候lu，每次等你都很烦。”

高杉手一顿，放下笔，有点炸毛：“这两件事没关系吧。还有你不知道什么叫隐私吗！等是你自己的事情吧？你非要在那个时候洗澡？”

“没办法啊！”银时说，“剑道训练一回来黄金档电视剧就开始了啊！话说你先去也可以，就不能一回来就去洗吗？”

“不行。”高杉冷漠，“我的直播也是一回来就开始。谁叫你的电视剧是40分钟呢。”

“每次等的最久的人是我吧。”桂反驳，“你们两个都很烦啊。而且银时每次洗完还总忘记开排气。”

“哈？怎么又变成我的问题了？这个时间表你同意了吧。”银时愤怒，“你才是，头发那么长，整天堵下水道。”

“我都有清理。”桂反驳，“堵下水道的是你的卷毛吧？”

“闭嘴啊！给我向世界所有的卷毛道歉！”银时炸毛。

三个人互相瞪视了几秒，然后都愤怒的坐下，重新拿起笔，开始写作业。

房间安静了二十分钟。

在安静中，桂又重新放下笔，开口：“等等，你们还没回答我的问题呢，和男人到底什么感觉？”

“闭嘴！能有什么特殊的感觉，和你和女人差不多呗。”银时嘴角抽搐。

“我就是没做过才问的。”桂反驳。

“……你觉得我做过吗。”银时反驳。

桂：……

他看向高杉。

高杉言简意赅：“没有。”

桂想了想：“哦。”

倒也是。

房间里重新安静了下来。

“什么时候有机会试试呢。”桂一边写，一边说。

“也是。总感觉我们讨论这些有点悲伤。”银时边写边漫不经心的赞同。

“啊。”高杉也应了一声。

“试什么？”信女跑过来，身高刚刚高过桌子，歪头好奇的看着几个人，表情面瘫，但是眼神好奇。

“……没什么。信女想吃点心吗？”


End file.
